lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Goten (Universe 41)
The Universe's Red Comet, Goten was the fastest man alive, and was usually the first to arrive to the scene of the trouble, and the first to get out of there. His dry wit and general jerkassness, to the point that people actively disliked him, hid a heart of gold, and he'd always do the right thing. Age, has not seemed to mellow him down the slightest, as he's still the same witty, snarky speedster he's always been. Appearance As a young man, Goten had a lot of spiky hair that stood up straight, and black eyes. He was clad in a grey gi, a red undershirt and wristbands, a matching grey belt, and custom made shoes with red, black and silver details, all optimised for resisting the incredible speeds and strain that clothing would usually sustain with his powers. As an extra detail, he also had red fabric hanging down along his pants, just for an extra "flashy detail", giving the outfit some flair. When tapping into his speed, his eyes would change color to red, signifying a connection between him and his speed. As he got older, his appearance changed. His hair was now cut short and combed to the side, greying at the temples. He now favored purple over red as a color, wearing a purple undershirt, slightly brighter purple pants and shoes of a more dark purple shade. Above the undershirt was a white jumper, and holding the pants up was a brown belt with a golden buckle. Personality Goten was a man who you didn't quite know where you had him. His first impression on people would be abrasive, stand-offish and aloofish, and he'd have no problem insulting people in various ways. He did have a soft spot for kids however, letting his nice side show. In general, his quick wits and insults hid a man that cared more than he would want to let on. At the end of the day, however, he'd do everything in his powers to help people in trouble, often relying on his inhuman speed to do the job, and naturally, takes it harder when he can't save everyone. As he got older, he's matured and become less cocky, but still remains largely unchanged from before. Now, though, his fatherly and grand-fatherly instincts come into play and gives him a more nuanced view on things. At times, he is much more impatient and less prone to toying around with his enemies as he was before, often striking and incapacitating them before they even have any idea of what's going on. History Early years Not much is documented about his early days, except for the fact that his dad worked at an extremely successful laboratory, and that they had a tumultous relationship, culminating in the incident where he gained his powers due to Goten visiting him one day and having a huge fight. The incident in question was a strange meteor with a red glow to it that exploded due to some unknown cause. The energies released by the meteor seeped into Goten via his wounds and changed his molecular structure and abilities. Awakening from the explosion, Goten discovered that he could move at faster-than-normal speeds. First time saving the world After the explosion, time passed as Goten started using his abilities, often for completely mundane utilities and very rarely acting as a vigilante when he was bored, saving people with his speed. It wasn't until a man named Kuzey (Universe 41) tracked him down, seeking his help to save the world from the warlord conqueror known as Snakeonaman. Goten promptly brushed the fellow youngster off and told him to seek his luck somewhere else, dissing his goals and the name of the villain. Goten's mind changed however, when Snakeonaman's men targeted his father and the company he was working in. Feeling the need to act, Goten rushed in and saved his dad and co-workers from imminent death, fending off the men, forcing them to retreat. From this point on, Goten started to use his powers for a more active cause, and sought out Kuzon, joining him in his crusade against the half-snake warlord. A few skirmishes were fought, and eventually, the endbattle was at hand. Together with a couple of other people, Goten participated in what would be known as the Battle of Central City, a long and decisive battle. Through everyone's combined efforts, Snakeonaman was finally brought down and defeated, and was locked away. As the rest of the group considered what to do now, they opted to stay and remain, as they had a feeling that more threats could be on the way. Lookout. Inc's early days Powers Combat - Goten is a formidable fighter, adept in fighting. He relies on dodges and quick retaliation, leading to a certain fluidity in his movements during battle. Ki Control -''' Goten possesses ki control, firing off energy blasts, waves, and likes sort off. The most memorable thing he has done so far was firing off a thin energy wave that wiped out a series of asteroids heading towards Earth. '''Flight - Naturally, his ki control gives him flight. Enhanced strength - '''Goten possesses a slightly above-average strength compared to his fellow fighters, something that is put to good use during his fights. '''Enhanced endurance/stamina - Goten possesses an abnormal amount of endurance and stamina, being able to fight for hours without even getting tired. His ki might run out, but his physical condition remains the same. This is an absolute necessity, considering his main power. Zenkai - Being a Saiyan, he recieves Zenkais from near death experiences. Speed By far, the thing that Goten is most renowned for. The origin of Goten's speed can be traced back to when he was exposed to a comet in his father's laboratory. One day, while preforming tests on it, it exploded, with Goten being present at the scene of the explosion. He suffered grave injuries, and the energy of the explosion made his way into his body, and changed his cells permanently. The speed enhances everything with Goten. His perception is much faster than normal people (normal being DBZ-level fighters), as are his reflexes and everything else, really. That includes healing. While he did abuse his Zenkais in the beginning, he discovered that eventually, he healed so fast from injuries that his body didn't even register his damages as life threatening, thus not giving him a Zenkai boost. In fact, in fights, he always has an unfair advantage against his opponents, as he'll simply lay down a beating before they have a chance to retaliate. If normal humans essentially are frozen in time during fights between two DBZ-fighters, any DBZ-fighter is frozen in time when Goten is moving. Thus, any time another speedster enters the fight, he's the one that takes them on. Goten's speed allows him to do the most ridiculous things. In the beginning, when his speed wasn't too special, it was small things, like running on water or defying gravity while scaling buildings, making it a usual sight to see something red zipping through the city, from building to building, crossing sections and streets. Now, his speed allows him to do things like time travelling, and moving so fast that he appears on , at minimum, two places at once. The time he confronted Tenchi proved a great example, as there were essentially two Goten's on place, one running around in a circle around Tenchi, shielding civilians from the bullets his sentries had shot, and the other fighting Tenchi. As for the time travel, there was the time where he went back in time in order to help his past self defeat his nephew, Sol, who was obsessed with becoming the fastest man alive, and thus decided it was a good idea to target Goten, ensuring that he'd never be the fastest alive. He can also use the aura he gains as a projectile. Reaching a high enough speed, he brakes, and in a matter of miliseconds, coats his arm in ki, grabbing onto the aura and throws it in a direction, creating a highly destructive blast. However, it seems that it is malleable to him and him only, as evident when both Kuzey and Vegito 7900 tried the same thing with the aura, to no avail. Like the other members of Lookout. Inc, Goten's powers merely increased with age. The best evidence was the friendly race he had with his past self after defeating Sol, as Goten wasn't even close to running seriously, and still severely outraced past Goten, or the time when he first was called into action after his period of retirement. Alternate timeline Goten In a timeline created when Lookout. Inc fought Guatama and Kuzon was sent 60 years into the future, he arrived to find a world on the brink of collapse, a very bleak future, as humanity did its' best to survive the harsh conditions caused by the Alphas, the evolution of Judra's "Echo" programme. This Goten was dramatically different from the main timeline Goten. Having grown old, he had mellowed out and grown incredibly kind, but he had also been broken to the point that he struggled to emote properly, having reached a despair event horizon caused by both Kuzon's dissapearance, but also the death of Vegito7900, and countless others' death. Goten spent his days as a hero, trying to do the best he could, helping and saving people, often from either Alphas, or his polar opposite, Kamikaze He faced numerous problems along the way, as he had been infected by an incurable illness that was slowly killing him, while also weakening his connection to his speed powers, leading to them becoming unstable and in a state of flux, never knowing when they'd fail him, which progressively got worse the sicker he got. Setting right what once went wrong Kuzon had some time to adapt to the bleak future, but his return reignited a sense of hope that had been lost so long ago in many's hearts. Kuzon tried his best to form a revolution of sorts, but he discovered that the team was so mangled by now that it was nigh impossible, not to mention the severe outnumbered odds they were facing. As Goten's unstable powers made it impossible to generate enough speed to send Kuzon back to the past, it befell on TOAA to create a time machine, which eventually was completed after a few weeks. However, during these weeks, there had been time fluctuations caused by Kuzon's presence, which hadn't gone unnoticed by the Alphas, who were on their way to destroy it and kill any remaining Lookout. Inc members. As the machine was still weeks from completion, Goten took it upon himself to take care of the situation, and raced out to confront the Alphas, while the others scrambled to a safer location. While Goten initially seemed to be faring well, his powers finally gave out and he fell. Knowing that he was facing his end, he gave encouraging words to Kuzon over the intercom, whereas after, to everyone's great sorrow, he was killed. Goten's sacrifice was not in vain, however, as Kuzon managed to return to the past and avert the catastrophy from ever happening. Category:Page added by Saints'Hoodie Category:Universe 41 (S'H) Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles